


The Barista

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	The Barista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts).



Once again you were headed towards the cafe across the street from where you worked. It’s not like you needed more coffee. You had four cups already today. But there was a young handsome dark-haired man who worked there as a barista. You couldn’t help but stare. His eyes were the bluest of blue and felt like they pierced into your soul whenever he would look at you. Usually, you got lost in his eyes. Today, today was going to be different! Today you were going to ask him to dinner or something. You hadn’t figure it out yet. But by God, you were going to do something!

 

The bell above the door tinkled as you entered the cafe. The smell of roasting coffee beans filled your senses. You inhaled deeply taking in the magnificent aroma.

 

“May I help you?” The blue-eyed man asked.

 

‘Alex.’ You thought as you read his name tag.

 

“Uhm...” You suddenly felt vulnerable! “Uh...”

 

“Your usual?” Alex smiled brightly.

 

You sighed and nodded your head with a dopey smile on your face.

 

‘He knows my usual!’ You sighed again.

 

“Two dollars and fifty cents.” Alex said breaking you out of your daydream.

 

“Oh, uh, right!” You stumbled over your words. You searched your purse for your wallet. “Oh no! I must have left my wallet at my desk!”

 

“Awe, that’s too bad.” Alex grinned.

 

‘Why the fuck is he grinning?’ You wondered.

 

“I can run back to work and get my wallet! I’ll be right back!” You felt your hot cheeks turning the color of molten lava.

 

“Hey! Wait!” Alex called to you. “Come here.”

 

You paused. Your eyes got wide as you turned around. Alex’s face was still smiling that sweet little smile he always seemed to just give to you. You walked up to the end of the counter where he was waiting for you.

 

“On the house.” Alex whispered.

 

“Are you sure?” You whispered back.

 

“Well, I might have one stipulation.” He grinned.

 

‘Oh lord. Here it comes.’ You thought. You didn’t want him to be one of those creeps who asked for sex or a blow job in the back alley.

 

“What is that?” You huffed and crossed your arms.

 

“Well, I don’t even know your name.” Alex smiled. God, that smile.

 

“Y/N. And you are Alex?” You pointed to his name tag.

 

“Yep! That’s me!” He giggled softly. Oh God, could he be any cuter?

 

“I-I.” You stammered.

 

“So Y/N, would you like to meet me after work? Maybe we could go get a bite to eat?” Alex suddenly got shy. His eyes shifted to the floor as his cheeks turned as red as yours felt.

 

“Uh...” You couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t speak! Oh my God! He asked you out and now you can’t talk! You felt like running away but you mustered up the courage and said, “Yes.”

 

Alex shifted his eyes to yours and smiled even more brightly than you had ever seen. Your heart melted.

 

“I get off at five. If you want to come back here, we can talk and I will take us somewhere.” His voice was more confident.

 

“Sure!” You said a little more enthusiastic then you wanted to. “I get off work at four-thirty. I will just come over after.”

 

“Sounds like a plan! I can’t wait to see you again.” He waved to you as he went behind the counter to take more orders.

 

You were in a daydream for the rest of the day. You barely got any work done. Your co-worker noticed you doodling on a piece of scrap paper and smiled.

 

“Did you ask him?” Tiffany asked with a smirk.

 

“No.” You said and continued drawing. “He asked me!”

 

“Shut the front door!” Tiffany screeched. “No way!”

 

“He did! I am meeting him after work!” You smiled brightly.

 

“I need all the details tomorrow. Like, ALL of them!” She said wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

 

“Tiffany!” You gasped. “I’m not going to do that!”

 

“Never say never.” She grinned and went back to work.

 

She was right. You weren’t sure what was going to happen tonight.

 

It felt like two days had passed when it finally was time to get off work. You packed up your bag, grabbed your purse and headed to the bathroom to check yourself out. You weren’t exactly dressed to go out on a date. You worked in a casual office where you could wear a t-shirt and jeans if you wanted to or you could dress up in a fancy outfit. Unfortunately, today you decided to wear your favorite band shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

 

‘At least my ass looks good!’ You thought.

 

You touched up your make-up and put some of your favorite perfume on. You looked in the mirror one last time as you tried to pump yourself up for this date. You were so nervous. Tiffany came into the bathroom just as you were doing a boob check.

 

“Girl! You look gorgeous! Go get that man!” She cat-called you.

 

“Oh my God! Stop it!” You blushed.

 

“Honey, he is going to eat you alive!” She wiggled her eyebrows and licked her lips.

 

“You are such a perv!” You burst out laughing. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Have fun!” She called after you as you left the bathroom.

 

You stood at the stoplight across the street from the cafe staring at the bright red sign above the shop. Your nerves were making your stomach upset. Every time you imagined Alex’s stunning blue eyes, your heart skipped a beat. You let out a long sigh and pressed the crosswalk button. As you crossed the street, you kept telling yourself you were only going to go get coffee, but that wasn’t working.

 

The bell above the door of the cafe tinkled yet again as you entered the cafe. Alex looked up from making an espresso to see you fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. You looked up and locked eyes with him. The smile on his face made you melt into a puddle right there on the floor. He waved to you and motioned for you to go over to him.

 

“Would you like anything while you wait?” He asked sweetly.

 

“Uhm, can I have some water?” You were so nervous your throat was dry.

 

“Sure!” Alex cheered and handed you a bottle of water. “I’ll be done in a few minutes.”

 

You nodded your head as you sipped on your bottle of water. “Do I owe you anything?”

 

“Nah. It was one of mine I didn’t drink.” He laughed nervously. “I’ll be back.”

 

You sat at a table in the corner of the small cafe watching Alex work. You never thought a man running an espresso machine would be sexy, but there it was one of the sexiest things you had ever seen. Every customer he greeted, he wore a genuinely happy smile. He was always giggling and joking with the patrons. You had never actually sat in the cafe and watched him work before because you were almost always running late for work or in a rush to get back to work from lunch. Alex kept glancing over to your area whenever he would go to make customers coffee orders.

 

You started a game on your phone to help the time pass. You didn’t want to seem like a creeper by just sitting there gawking at the man while he worked.

 

“Ahem.” Alex cleared his throat causing you to jump. “I’m sorry!”

 

You snickered. “It’s okay, Alex. Are you off work?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am! I sure am!” He smiled and held out his hand for you to take.

 

“Why thank you, Alex.” You smiled as he helped you from your seat.

 

“You are very welcome.” He kissed the back of your hand. Butterflies fluttered around your stomach, taking your breath away. “What would you like to do tonight?” He asked.

 

“I hadn’t really thought about it. What would you like to do?” You asked with a smile.

 

“Well I have an idea, but I don’t know if you are up for it.” He shyly grinned and looked at his shoes.

 

“What is it? I think I would enjoy just about anything.” You smiled, tipping his chin up to look at you.

 

“Well, I hate to admit this but I am kind of in between paychecks right now. I want to take you somewhere to eat but you know how it goes. Do you think we could go back to my place and I can cook you a nice dinner?” His face turned beet red.

 

You tilted your head in curiosity. “Just dinner?”

 

“Maybe a movie and lots of talking. I promise I won’t try anything. I have been wanting to ask you out for so long but you always run out of here like your tail is on fire.” He smirked.

 

“To be honest, I was going to try to get the nerve to ask you out today too.” It was your turn to look at your shoes in embarrassment. “I guess it’s a good thing I left my wallet at work, huh?”

 

“Yes, it was.” He smiled. “So? What do you say?”

 

“I would love to Alex.” You smiled back at him. His face beamed in excitement.

 

He took your hand in his as you slowly walked to his apartment and talked about whatever came to your mind.


End file.
